girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas Friar
Lucas Friar is the secondary tritagonist of Girl Meets World. Lucas is a native of Austin, Texas, and is a "cowboy in the city." He is the love interest of Riley Matthews, where a mutual crush is shared between the pair. Lucas is portrayed by Peyton Meyer. Personality Lucas is compassionate, kind, noble, honorable, intelligent, athletic, responsible, dutiful, and a gentleman. Maya stereotypes him as a cowboy, but it is revealed that he is from a family of cowboys in Girl Meets 1961. Appearance Lucas is a classically handsome and athletic guy, he has a pale complexion, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, emerald green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He has straight, short, dark blonde hair. Lucas also has straight teeth with a heartwarming smile. Lucas is of slightly above average height, and he has a lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique. In regards to his clothing and fashion sense, Lucas is generally trendy and casual. Relationships 'Family' 'Mr. Friar' Lucas' father was briefly mentioned in Girl Meets 1961 when Lucas says that his dad, who apparently still resides in Texas, would send him something about his great grandfather. 'Mrs. Friar' Lucas' mother is mentioned in Girl Meets Crazy Hat when she buys Lucas and Maya healthy muffins to sell for their fake business. Maya shows her distaste in her opinions. 'Friends' 'Riley Matthews' Close Friends/Crushes/Kissed Riley is Lucas' close friend and love interest. She first meets him on the subway and they seem to be interested in each other',' but Lucas is confused as to why she wants to be the same as Maya. In "Girl Meets Boy", Riley and Lucas really communicate after having their cell phones taken away. In "Girl Meets Sneak Attack", Riley is upset when Missy asks Lucas to go out with her. Lucas does not really like Missy and really likes Riley more.At the end of "Girl Meets Father," Lucas and Riley share a slow dance. Lucas is shown that he has feelings for Riley, especially in "Girl Meets the Truth," where Lucas almost kisses her (even though it's only for a play). At the end of that episode, he acknowledges that when his moment comes, it'll be his moment. He has the same strong feelings like Riley does to him. In "Girl Meets Friendship" Lucas thinks that Riley is a princess and rides on a horse with her out of the auditorium. In "Girl Meets First Date," Lucas and Riley went on their first date. In Girl Meets First Date, Lucas and Riley shared their 1st kiss. 'Maya Hart' Maya is Lucas' friend, who he very, very briefly "dated" in the first episode, but he originally seems somewhat annoyed by her homework rebellion. They later share a frenemy relationship and both go out of their way to play their "game" as Maya constantly tries to get a rise out of Lucas. In return Lucas enjoys turning the other foot and therefore challenging Maya. 'Farkle Minkus' Best Friend's Farkle is Lucas' best friend. At the end of the first episode, Lucas and Farkle interact on the subway. In "Girl Meets Sneak Attack", he says he would like to go to the movies with his friends, including Farkle. However, he says that Farkle has stolen his "moment" with Riley twice. But it doesn't seem to anger him. In "Girl Meets Smackle," when Lucas wants to join the debate team, Farkle tells the Academic Halves that Lucas is his friend and they shouldn't make assumptions about him based on his appearance. In "Girl Meets Flaws," he tells Billy Ross that Farkle is his best friend. 'Zay Babineaux' Best Friends Zay is Lucas' best friend from Austin, Texas, who got expelled and transferred to John Quincy Adams Middle School in New York. He has a big mouth and an annoying personality, which often gets him into trouble, and relies on Lucas to help him get out of it. Back in Texas, he and his mouth got into trouble with another person, which involved in Lucas fighting the other person to defend Zay, which led to Lucas' expulsion, and being held back a year before he could transfer. 'Billy Ross' Billy is Lucas' baseball teammate and friend. According to Maya, they engage in the "Handshake of Awesomeness" daily. On the week it was announced they were the finalists for the JQA Scholar Athlete Award, Lucas also learned that Billy had bullied Farkle. Lucas and his other friends showed Billy how his jealousy made him lash out, and after acknowledging that, claims that he is working on that flaw. 'Cory Matthews ' Cory Matthews is Lucas' seventh grade history teacher. Although he is well-mannered and polite, Cory originally took a somewhat disliking to him because he knows his daughter Riley is attracted to him and vice-versa, as shown in the first episode during numerous occasions. Firstly, when Lucas enters the classroom and is seated behind Riley, who lovingly stares at him, Cory interrupts his class to switch her attention back to himself. During lunch, when Lucas and Riley are having an innocent conversation, Cory interrupts them again and drags Lucas away by asking a question about what Texas city is closest to Mexico, which is El Paso. When Lucas finds his way back to the classroom and talks to Riley again, he interrupts them once more and makes the "I'm watching you" hand gesture. The second episode, where Cory doesn't approve of him and Riley being together for an assignment, knowing they would get closer, reinforces this relationship. He knows Lucas' secrets, but knows it is not his place to reveal them. Classmates 'Missy Bradford' Missy asks Lucas out to see a scary movie in "Girl Meets Sneak Attack", but Lucas seems uninterested. Missy takes Lucas away from his friends at lunch, which Lucas doesn't really like. Lucas is nice to Missy, but it's obvious he likes Riley better. In the end, Lucas tells Missy he wouldn't go with her to the movies unless Riley, Maya, and Farkle could come too. She then leaves in disgust. Quotes Trivia *Lucas's first name was originally Tristan but was changed. *He acknowledges the fact that he makes Cory uneasy due to his friendship with Riley. *He is from Austin, Texas. *He shares similarities with Topanga Matthews, being the love interest for the main character similar to Boy Meets World. *He had twenty-four horses. *He once delivered a baby foal, which also inspired him to become a veterinarian. * When he first walked into class, a lot of the girls were staring at him, especially Riley. *Missy had a crush on him and was going to go on a movie date with him. However, Lucas didn't want to go unless his friends were invited to go as well. *Lucas and Riley had went on their first date in Girl Meets First Date and shared their 1st kiss. * Lucas is noticeably absent in Girl Meets Popular, Girl Meets Brother, Girl Meets Home for the Holidays, and Girl Meets Farkle's Choice during Season 1. * He tends to bite his lower lip when he is around Riley. *Lucas appears to be able to speak fluent French as seen in the episode "Girl Meets Maya's Mother". * Lucas has issues with his father, seen in Girl Meets Friendship. * Lucas has been the second character to be absent 2 episodes in a row. * It is revealed in Girl Meets the Secret of Life that Lucas has a darker side to him, and that he is a year older than everyone else in Cory's class because he was held back a year, being expelled for getting into fights back in Texas. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Students Category:Kids Category:Male characters Category:Friars Category:Season 1 characters Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Girl Meets World